Black Candles
by bellerophon
Summary: Edge spends the night with the woman he's been obsessing over, facing the consequences the next morning.


TITLE: Black Candles R (1/1)

AUTHOR: bellerophon

EMAIL: bellerophon_666@hotmail.com

CATEGORY: WWE

RATING: R – for general weirdness

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. The song is by Pete Yorn and is called 'Black'.

DISTRIBUTION: If you want it (and I don't know why you would) just ask.  
SUMMARY: Edge gets a night with the woman he's been obsessing over.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I've written this in about an hour. I blame it on the fact that I have the flu and am hopped up on Cold&Flu tablets. I honestly don't know where it came from. It's just weird.

****

BLACK CANDLES

__

Black is a cast

And two is a crowd

And gold rim is an answer

Black is a crowd

Edge watched Her as She danced through the crowd. His obsession. She swayed like a burning flame amongst ashes and dead leaves. The lithe people surrounding Her became clumsy and unkempt in comparison. She undulated like a flame in the wind, making the music play for Her. The beat changed to keep in time with Her movements. She controlled the room.

Edge watched in enchantment and wondered if She knew He was watching. He wondered if She knew how he longed for Her.

Even though She couldn't be his. Even though She had another.

__

I am just for you

As you are not for me

She stepped nimbly out of the masses, separating Herself. The dancing crowd seemed vulgar without Her. Edge followed Her movements as She crossed the room, seemingly without walking a step. She stood still and the room moved for Her. Moved so that She was standing in front of Edge.

He breathed in deeply and tried not to run his hands through Her hair. It moved and danced without wind to move it. Her hair was alive.

__

So even if you stop

You're sitting here by yourself

You can never try to answer any more

You can never start and see what you're doing to me

Edge swallowed and stared into her eyes. Beautiful and intense, they pinned him to the ground. He opened his mouth, tried to find words that would charm Her, as they charmed every other woman who crossed his path. He didn't get the chance.

She held one long, delicate finger up to his mouth and let her other hand travel across his chest. Edge felt goose-bumps raise where Her finger left a trail. She moved closer, narrowed the space between them. Edge brought up a hand and held Her waist. 'Forbidden fruit,' a voice whispered in his head.

She swept his mind blank when Her hands travelled lower and lower. 

__

Kiss

They were the ones

They dressed like something so special

And death is to begin

"What…what about…" He gasped out as She ground against him, feeling him through his jeans.

She licked her lips and kissed his neck. "What about him?" She twisted slightly and licked his ear. "Your friend?"

Edge wondered for a moment how She knew what he was trying to talk about. The thought slipped away before he could give it any attention. He thought of how She belonged with his friend. Belonged to him.

"I belong to no one." She whispered, before capturing his mouth with Her own. Edge felt like his lips were burning. She drew back and Edge swayed. "Do you want me?" Edge nodded, in a fog. "Then follow me."

__

Caress

I think it's a sin…

She pressed against him one more time then took his hand and pulled him out of the room. Up some stairs, which Edge stumbled along. He couldn't control his own limbs. Not with the feel of Her hand and body so close to his own. His obsession.

The hallway was empty. Edge was brought down it by Her hand. He followed Her through a clouded fog of thoughts. Reality seemed to be the dream as he stared at Her delicate bones. She walked like a bird flew, dancing and lilting on the steps of invisible currents.

Edge wondered if She was real. Maybe She was a dream.

__

I was alone

Only 'til you took me away

And you can never stop

You're sitting all by yourself

The room was dark, lit only by black candles. Edge felt tension rise, but the soothing cold hands massaging his back kept him from voicing any doubts. They kept the shame at his betrayal ebbing back. The black candles watched as his clothing was removed. She stood before him in the golden, murky light and took off Her own clothes. It seemed more natural for Her to be naked.

Edge almost fell into the blackness and beauty She presented to him. Almost. His doubts and shame held him back. Until She took him in Her arms. 

__

I'm alone

While he was standing next to you

As She whispered in his ear, Edge let the betrayal slip away. Anger replaced it, filling his senses. It was his friend's fault this was happening. She said so. If he truly loved Her, he would be here instead of Edge. Self righteousness overcame him. The thought that it was his longing for this woman that allowed him to so easily believe Her was pushed away under an onslaught of heat and anger.

Edge was doing the right thing. It would be wrong not to do this. It would be cruel. She needed him. She was begging for him.

She wanted him.

__

And days prolong

Yeah there was time

Just you wait and see

Waiting for a bottle of truth

Snarling now, Edge pushed Her onto the bed. He felt his self control rip away and he used Her roughly as She screamed encouragement. It didn't feel good and it didn't feel bad. It was primal and instinctive. There were no city lights or cars or phones or electricity. There was nothing but him, Her, and the dancing shadows cast by black candles. 

Edge felt the innate struggle for control burn in his veins. He kissed Her brutally as he dominated Her. And the thought screamed in his head, 'I have control, I control Her, I control everything'. As he reached his peak with Her, he roared. 

She stroked his trembling back, soothed him again with cold hands. Edge found words and whispered them to Her. 

"You bring out the beast in me." Then he slept.

She watched him with cold, hungry eyes.

__

I'm just a lonely guy in my youth

Waiting for you is all I wanna do

Edge slept poorly. Dreams filled the night hours. Dreams of a dancing goddess and fires burning around him. His friend was watching from outside a circle of flames. Edge felt his limbs being bound to a cross, with ropes that scratched and tore at his skin. He struggled as the Goddess danced closer and closer, as the fires and flames brought heat closer and closer to his naked body. Edge screamed for help but his friend only watched and smiled as he burned. The goddess licked his chest, not soothing the stinging, but tearing it, ripping him apart. The flames leapt onto her, into her hair, into her eyes. She pulled at his face with her hands, drawing him into a kiss. Her lips burned him, flames where her tongue should've been. The fire spread from his mouth, down his throat, into his lungs, eventually into his heart. 

The goddess laughed. His friend laughed. Edge screamed as the fire consumed him.

__

So if you couldn't stop

You're sitting all by yourself

You can never try to argue anyone

You will never stop and see what you're doing to me

The harsh morning glare woke Edge from his restless sleep. He blinked tiredly and stared around the unfamiliar room. The events of the night before came rushing back into his mind and he winced. In the light of day, the mystery and dreaminess was gone, replaced with self-loathing. Edge ran a hand down his face and sighed. He'd slept with one of his best friend's girl. 

He felt the stinging of scratches on his back and arms. Edge wondered if She was bruised and sore as well. He wondered if his friend would notice anything different. He wondered if She was thinking about him.

Everything he had forgotten last night, lost in the haze of animalism and brutality, knocked him down. His friend would hate him, all for the sake of a one night stand. In the back of his mind, Edge knew he wished it would be more than that. He shoved that thought away.

__

You can never stop

You're sitting all by yourself

You can never try to answer anything

You will never stop and see

Edge paused his self pity and loathing for a moment, and wondered where She had gone. He tied his hair back and looked around. The candles had burnt down to puddles of black wax, dripped over the floor. Edge looked over the side of the bed for his pants and saw a note resting on the table. Curious, he picked it up and a money note fell from his hands.

He frowned and read the words messily inscribed on the paper. 

'It was fun. You were fun. But fun's only good for one night. You've got money for your time.'

He picked up the money note and felt his hands shaking.

__

What you're doing to me

What you're doing to me

What you're doing to me

Walking slowly out of the elevator doors, Edge spied the object of his fading obsession sitting in the restaurant. Next to Her boyfriend. The money in his pocket rustled, sounding for all the world like the whispering of devils in his ear.

Edge gathered what remained of his pride and walked over to their table. His friend grinned up at him as She gazed upon Edge with a glint of trouble and mischief in Her eyes. Suddenly he felt like something was very wrong.

The night before he had thought Her eyes were beautiful. Now they were disturbing, they saw right through him. Edge looked down and then looked into his friends eyes. They were no less disturbing than Hers. Dark and shadowed, they showed nothing but reflections of Edge, of him standing there pale and alone. Edge looked into those eyes, those eyes that knew things about him without knowing. They saw what he wanted no one to see. Edge swallowed and told himself he was being stupid, this was his friend, not some demonic figure come to take him away, to punish him for his sins.

"Big night last night?"

Edge jerked and looked at his friend. Did he know? Had She told him? Edge heard again the rustle of the notes in his pocket. He was about to remove it, tear it up in front of Her, show Her what he thought of Her, but he found himself frozen. 

They stared at him, amused, until the tableau of silence was shattered by a very angry woman throwing money of her own on the table, then picking up the glasses and smashing them on the ground.

"Fifty dollars?!" Stacy shrieked at Edge's friend. She swept the plates onto the floor next. "I'm not a whore! I'm not someone you can use and throw away! I bet your girlfriend here would be interested to know about this!"

Edge took a unconscious step away from the table. His friend did know about what he had done last night. Just as She knew what his friend had done last night. The thought horrified him.

Matt and Lita shared private smirks and stood up. They gathered their things in the silence that followed. "Fifty dollars for a Barbie doll?" Lita laughed. "Well, you got more than the Barbie doll standing next to you, Stace." As Matt watched, his black eyes shining sadistically, Lita reached over and patted Edge on the cheek. He couldn't even flinch away. "Sorry, Edge. You're not worth fifty dollars."

She stepped back into Matt's arms. They admired the shocked and disturbed expressions on the two people before them. Then they walked away, whispering and laughing together.

Edge could feel the dirtiness from the morning seeping through his skin into his blood and travelling through his veins. He'd been nothing more than part of a game the two played. 

The twenty dollars in his pocket whispered and laughed in his ear as black candles burned in his eyes.

__

What are you doing with me?

***********

Right…well, if anyone's still reading, I need a little kick start with my other stories. Does anyone have any preferences about what I should start writing and try to finish?


End file.
